Quark Puppe
QP (Quality of Perfect - Registered name) is a German U-17 Representative. Background QP is first introduced in chapter 135 as one of the U-17 German representatives. He was explaining the threats and improvements of other countries that are participating in the U-17 World Cup. It is likely this was data gathering. 12 years ago, QP was a five year-old that attended the Tennis Association of Germany. He was an outcast but one person, Ken Lendoll saw QP's potential and became his unofficial coach. Lendoll draws more numbers on QP's wall and instructs QP to hit them in order. Lendoll thinks this is a difficult exercise, but QP remains indifferent to it. Shortly afterwards, Lendoll is called away by academy staff. Before leaving, he installs a seesaw with two birds in a tree. He tells QP to tip the seesaw to the other side once he's completed the challenge and Lendoll himself will tip it to the left again when he has a new challenge for QP. As he leaves, Lendoll says he will come back the next day. Lendoll explains that one month passed this way. Every evening, he would pose QP a new challenge and tip the seesaw to the left. Every morning, QP would complete the challenge and tip the seesaw to the right. Three years pass and the seesaw continues to move. One day, QP overhears a group of other kids. They talk about a coach who was dismissed as a coach three years ago because he defied a GTA official, but who stayed with the GTA as a cleaner out of compassion. They wonder why he didn't just leave the academy. Wondering who was moving the seesaw for these past three years, QP rushes over to the practice wall. When he sees Lendoll hitting against it wearing a cleaner's uniform, he realizes it was his fault that Lendoll lost his coaching position. Ken notices QP and tells him that he's no longer some Quark Puppe, Quality of Perfect, the blue bird that will spread its wings toward the world. Appearance QP, like Yukimura, has a femimine appearance. Personality He regularly gathers intel on rival teams and other teams of interest in order to make sure the German team is fully prepared to win their 10th consecutive world cup, and actually marked Japan as a country of interest right behind the USA this year despite the country's historically low ranking. In line with series tradition, the unreadable Fuji forces him to acknowledge that his data on Japan is outdated. History German U-17 QP is in a meeting and names Switzerland and France as the top threats, and mentions that the USA has some strong players and that Japan is on the rise. Pre-World Cup Before the first doubles match start, QP wants to hear what Tezuka has to say about the Japanese middle schooler, Fuji, however E. Siegfried could not care since he believes Tezuka won't tell the truth. Atobe and Irie are waiting for their opponents. Germany's first representative is none other than QP who the crowd is going crazy over. QP says that with this much attention on him, he won't be able to play at even 1/10 of his real strength. Yanagi and Inui explain that QP stands for Quality of Perfect and that his real name and birthplace are unknown. Apparently he has received a special tennis education for the gifted since he was a baby and is now among the top of the top class, the ultimate masterpiece of the German Tennis Academy. Germany is overwhelming Japan and has taken a commanding 5-0 lead. Both Irie and Atobe are exhausted. Tezuka asks Atobe how much longer he's planning to just kneel there, and while Atobe keeps going after the ball, it's no use - Germany wins 6-0 after a well-placed shot from QP. Fuji is shivering, shocked by Tezuka's current strength. Playing Style & Techniques Despite not being a pro, he is extremely strong and is just as recognizable to the tennis community as Volk is. He views the likes of Atobe and Irie to be only a tenth of his skill level, and soundly beats them at the exhibition matches with little to no effort. Little of his skill set is seen, but it can be presumed that his play style is very similar to Irie's. Tennis Record U-17 World Cup Quotes *(About Fuji) The data we got from Japan was completely different. Even if it’s an improvement after we finished collecting data, it’s still too strange. It’s like they changed the person. What on earth happened to that player? Trivia Character Trivia *QP is the name that he is registered under. *His real name and birthplace are unknown. *From the time he was a baby, he has been under a special tennis education for the gifted and an academy for gifted children. Because he received special education from a young age, his talent has bloomed. His brains are uncommon, as he can objectively judge both his and other's abilities. He is absolutely not humble about that, nevertheless, being told he's perfect is the reason for living. *He's the top within the top class. *As the staff officer of the champions, Germany...He is the ultimate masterpiece of the German Tennis Academy. *The name Quality of Perfect is befitting of his true power, as his special ability is a play without any gaps. *The realist who makes humility and self-confidence coexist. *No matter what state the match is in, he can deduce the optimal solution. There's not a single error in the wiring of his brain. *He searches for perfection, so he doesn't overestimate his ability. If the source of information is relevant, he also consults other people's opinion. Other Trivia *It is possible he is a data tennis player. **With this, he might be the first foreign data player introduced. *He is the first foreign tennis player that has a chapter titled with his name. *He is the first German 2nd year high schooler introduced. **This makes him the first foreign 2nd year high schooler introduced. **He is also the only 2nd year high schooler from the German team to play in the U-17 Pre-World Cup Exhibition Match, since both Volk and Bismarck are 3rd years. ***With this, he is also the only German student not in their final year of their school, the middle schoolers who played were all in their final year of middle school, while Volk and Bismarck were in their final year of high school. Personal Information *Hobby: Music appreciation (Mendelssohn) *Favorite phrase: First and last, what is demanded of genius is love and truth *Favorite color: White *Favorite food: Werther's originals *Favorite type: Intelligent person *Favorite Date spot: A little park in the outskirts of the town *Most wanted thing right now: Latest tablet *Bad at: Being told he looks like a doll *Skills outside of tennis: Cooking for 30 minutes with perfect quality *Daily habit during the camp: Phone calls (Unidentified person) Messages to QP *'Tezuka:' Thank you for your precise data analysis and advice. From now I'll be diligent as well. Gallery QP_Enters.jpg|QP enters the stadium Qp_Stands.jpg|His pose 5_YO_QP.png|5 YO QP 8_YO_QP.png|8 YP QP Category:Characters Category:High Schooler Category:Tennis Player Category:2nd Year High School Category:Foreign Players Category:World Cup Participants Category:German U-17 Category:Left-Handed Category:European Players Category:Foreign High Schooler Category:Pre-World Cup Exhibition Participants Category:High School Club Member Category:March Births Category:AB Blood Types Category:All-Rounder Category:Pisces